


White Lies

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chair Sex, Cheating, Desk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, only a few mentions of the husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: If Keith ever had a moral codex, it went out of the window of the first night they did that, together with Shiro’s vow of eternal faithfulness.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So, writing this has been on my mind for a bit! The "cheating" tag doesn't have a lot of works on ao3 & I probably already read all of them, so it's time to write my own.

There’s something calm in the way he sits in his lap, here, at the Garrison, in his office. Most of his co-workers are out for lunch or taking a nap, whereas it’s the first time in a few months that Shiro decided to stay behind for the obvious excuse of doing some paperwork.

The person who just came back to Earth yesterday and went out on their way to see him at his momentary desk job has finally time to care about his friends’ daily life experiences instead of space travel and ship battle. Shiro, for this time only, has his head back in the stars.

“Oh”, the person on his lap says, as he takes his shirt of, “I wanted to ask for a while… how’s Lances’ injury going?” He’s hovering over him. They didn’t fully discard Shiro’s clothes, in case someone barges into his office unannounced. It’s locked, but they’d also have to explain why it takes five whole minutes to unlock it again instead of two seconds to let whoever wanted to disturb them in.

Keith reaches behind him, where the heavy wooden desk stands – it’s a practiced move when he opens the drawer without looking and takes the dispenser of lube out. Shiro should consider putting it elsewhere – there could be someone searching for documents for general command, or the heavy Garrison stamp with his signature, but since day one he hasn’t bothered with it. When it first came in handy, he opted to leave it here, and he just hopes, if Iverson finds it, he will just be his usual professional self and won’t mention it towards Shiro.

“You’re getting distracted”, Keith says as he squeezes a bit of lube on his right hand, “how’s Lance doing? Is his leg better?”

“Yeah”, Shiro breathes as Keith puts a hand on his cock and starts stroking, “yeah, he’s better.” It’s hard to focus when he’s sitting on him, after it’s been months since the last time he had him up close to him, in his lap, without shirt, like this – his smell, his voice, his face, he missed it all, so much, that he can’t understand why the last time they saw each other, he had let him go in the first place. Shiro curls his hand into Keith’s hair which makes his eyebrows point up. He looks at him daring while he’s applying even pressure on Shiro’s dick and starts to fondle his balls with the other hand.

It feels familiar in a way that shouldn’t, but it’s Keith and he feels safe with him. Shiro knows, he’s selfish - every day he’s reminded of it, but it’s worth when _he’s_ here and when he can spend time with him.

Shiro lets out a groan he held back, low and long, his hand grips Keith’s hair harder. “Feels good?”, Keith asks him with a small grin. He’s steadily moving his hand to build the pleasure, and it doesn’t take long for Shiro to grip the arm rests of his office chair with his human hand until his knuckles turn white. “It does”, Shiro utters, pressing lips in a line. “Fuck.”

“Damn, Admiral.” The beautiful man on top of him says, “It feels like it’s been a long time for you.”

Truth usually hurts, but it doesn’t now, maybe it’s a bit embarrassing. The point is, he’s right – Shiro might be married, but since the start of this whole charade he had rarely slept with his husband. They stopped any sexual activity altogether since Keith and him started.

“Maybe”, he groans, not ready to admit it, not when Keith’s hands are on him, not when they are finally spending time together which is usually scarcely spread over the year, not when he wants to enjoy something without the bad conscience during the act, where he tries not too hard to think about the fact that he’s been cheating on his husband.

If Keith ever had a moral codex, it went out of the window of the first night they did that, together with Shiro’s vow of eternal faithfulness.

“How is your garden coming along?”, Keith asks him unironically, but making clear how much Shiro resulted to his boring life.

“The flowers are fine”, Shiro answers, throat tight. Keith loosens his grip around his cock and takes the small tube of lube from the desk behind him, pours again some of it on his hand and reaches behind him. “Atlas is good, too?” He lifts his hips and pushes his fingers in – the face he makes while doing so, Shiro thinks, is _divine_.

“Keith”, Shiro groans, instead of answering. It’s not easy to balance both their weight on the chair and once again, Shiro is somehow glad to have the big flowing arm that can keep Keith up and from falling.

“What?” It’s his devious smile that drives him crazy – Keith’s cheeks are flushed, and he’s enjoying it just as much as he does. The long hair falls into his face, because for once it’s not tied into a neat tail on his neck. He is stunning, just like this, moving his hand behind him, grinning, but the occasional groan and grimace waving along with the steady movement of his hips.

The first time they did this, Shiro was quicker in him than he could call out his name. It was the erratic movement of them both, not knowing when the other one would jerk out of their actions.

Now, _this_ is comfortable. Shiro shifts a bit, guiding him closer into his lap. His altean arm reaches for Keith’s face, stroking over one cheek. “You’re so pretty”, he tells him. ‘Please stay longer this time’, he doesn’t say.

“You’re such a sap”, Keith tells him and pushes the arm out of the way – he lifts his hips again, positioning them over Shiro’s cock and sinking down in a steady move.

The sound Shiro makes is cathartic, low groan and pathetic pant, he moves his hands to Keith’s hips, steadying him. “Fuck”, he groans again while Keith keeps his hips rolling.

“Kiss me”, he breathes and pushes down against Shiro’s mouth, pressing his lips tightly against him, when Shiro finally decides he can move, too. He pushes his hips upwards as hard as the squeaking office chair can manage, fucks him, so he bounces on his laps.

The kiss is deep and dirty – Keith licks into his mouth and sloshes their faces at each other, his hands grip Shiro’s hair tight. “Fuck me”, he breathes against his tongue, “harder, Shiro”, and slams down on his cock, feels him filling him out and grazing where it feels good. “Fuck me with your fat cock, Admiral”, he pants, almost inaudible among the slapping sounds of Shiro’s hips against him.

Any coherent thought leaves Shiro at the image of his oldest friend pleasuring himself on him. It’s been indeed too long, not for sex in general, but for sex with him, he missed it, oh so much.

“How about I fuck you against the desk”, he proposes and lays a hand on Keith’s cock, stroking where he’s already leaking. “Damn”, Keith whimpers again and halts for a second, “fuck, Shiro, that’s a good idea”, and gets up from his lap. Shiro whines at the loss of contact, but quickly gets up from the chair and positions himself behind him. He brushes the delicate skin at Keith’s neck, slowly moves his hands down his sides and grips his hips. “You’re so hot”, he tells him, low whisper against his ear, “I’ve been dreaming about this.” He slowly ruts his dick against Keith’s ass and watches his muscles tighten.

“Me, too”, Keith groans, pushes back against him, “come on, fuck me, Shiro. I want you to come in me.”

Keith encouraging him verbally and rutting back against him probably enough to bring him over the edge before he puts his dick where he belongs, but Shiro grabs for Keith’s asscheeks and pushes back in, into the familiar heat. “Can you pull my hair?”, Keith asks him while he adjusts to the feeling of Shiro in him, and Shiro gladly moves to do so, pushes against him with his hips and grabs his hair as he fucks him from behind.

He can’t keep it up for long – the pleasure is building faster than he anticipated. He bites on Keith’s neck while he’s bend over him and slams his hips against him, in hard fast curled movements. Keith’s groans and shouts are muffled behind the mess of hair, while his chest is flushed tight against the desk, his fingernails are buried into the dark wood. “Shiro, fuck”, he breathes and the air is filled with the wet sounds his hole makes while Shiro is driving into him in a steady rhythm, until it grows erratic. Shiro wouldn’t like to admit it, but the thought of someone coming by the office who hears what’s going on and sees Keith coming out of their later turns him on and works better for him than any kink he ever tried with his husband to spice up their sex life. It’s how it is and Shiro long ago stopped blaming himself for it. He doesn’t blame anyone else, either.

“Shiro”, Keith rips him from his thoughts, and he looks down at the slim but toned body, his cock sliding in and out of his nice, tight ass. The pleasure ripples through him at the sight and he reaches around Keith to tentatively stroke his cock.

“What is it?”, he asks him and curses at the feeling of Keith’s ass tightening around him. “Let me fucking come”, Keith tells him and nudges his ass back in an attempt to drive himself deeper.

“Yeah”, Shiro drags his ass tight against him and moves his hip with one hand against himself. “I won’t hold back.”

He pushes himself against Keith, slapping and grinding into him erratically – the moans and gasps go to his head, his low groans are thrown in the mixture of words and gasps and breaths, too. When he feels Keith tensing around him, he is quick to search for his own orgasm, too, grips for Keith’s dick and turns his chin back to him to kiss him messily from behind.

Keith’s hips soon stutter and his cum lands on Shiro’s desk – he doesn’t mind, as long as he whipes it away soon after – Shiro comes too, grips the desk hard and makes a mess on the table, he’s only gasping and panting, until the high comes down. He pulls out quickly to lessen any discomfort for Keith and starts kissing him relentlessly. “Hey”, Keith says while he’s being caressed – a small smile in his face that Shiro has to kiss, too, “it’s good to be back”, he says, too. Shiro nods, holds Keith onto him with more strength than he wanted to apply, but Keith doesn’t mind and presses his body to Shiro just as much. His hair is a mess, but Shiro thinks it’s lovely. The urge to tell him how beautiful he looks and how he doesn’t want to go makes his skin shiver. He’s sure Keith gets that, even without him saying it.

“So”, Keith slowly moves out of Shiro’s grip and Shiro only reluctantly lets him, “I’m on Earth for a week.” He collects his shirt from the ground and takes a few tissues to clean himself up. It only takes a few practiced movements for him to put his hair into a braid and look presentable. His cheeks might be a giveaway, and maybe the pleased look in his eyes are, too. Shiro’s sure there are some generals and maybe even cadets who catch up on their relationship and talk behind his back about it, but if so, he hasn’t heard about it yet.

“When will I see you again?”, is the only thing he asks him. Not who he wants to visit, too, not how’s life with the Blades. He just wants to savor the moment of being with him.

“I don’t know, when do you have time?”

“Starting Wednesday. My husband is out of town. You can come over.”

Keith folds his arms in front of his body and carefully leans against the part of the desk that isn’t messy. “I can come visit you and see your flowers?”

“Yeah.” His heart tightens in his chest. Keith only visited him once or twice at home and only for a short time.

“Then it’s settled”, Keith brushes his hair out of his face. Shiro got dressed, too, although he hadn’t discarded his shirt like Keith did. He moves closer and gives Keith a kiss on his mouth, a small peck. “I’m happy you’re back”, he tells him, helplessly, because it’s Keith and he does love him, “See you Wednesday.”

Keith turns around, unlocks the door and leaves his office. Shiro doesn’t know where he’s off to and only watches him walking away, swinging his slim hip confidently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> __________________  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue) and tell me your hc about Sheith in Space~
> 
>  
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> 


End file.
